Dark Inheritance
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: When Harry defeats Voldemort in the Minstery for Magic in his fifth year, it has consequences no one could have foreseen. Dark Harry! Vampire Harry! Blood and gore alert.
1. Prologue

Dark Inheritance

Prologue

**Of course I don't any of this, other then any OC's I chose to include.**

The duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort was not going well, at least from Harry's point of view. Voldemort had Dumbledore on the defensive, and was not giving him time to turn any of the spells against him. Harry closed his eyes. Where were the Aurors. Where were his friends. Another wave of magical energy made him open his eyes, he gasped as he saw Dumbledores wand fly out of his hand and Voldemort lazily plucking it out of the air. He waved his own wand and Dumbledore fly across the hall and hit the wall. Voldemort laughed as he advanced on Dumbledore, both wands trained on him and Harry hissed as his scar flared in pain.

"It seems this is the end for you, old man." Voldemort hissed. Dumbledore got to his feet and gazed at Voldemort calmly.

"You will not win, Tom." He said, his eyes briefly sweeping over Harry. Voldemort hissed at the use of his muggle name, then his red eyes narrowed.

"Is that so? Lets see how your precious Order opperates without it's head."

Harry knew what was going to happen, and he couldn't let it. He pulled himself to his feet, gripping his wand so hard, it was a wonder it didn't break. Ignoring the pain in his scar, Harry staggered towards them. He couldn't let anyone else die. To many people had died because he was unable or was to weak, to prevent it. His parents, Cedric, Sirius. With the death of his godfather fresh in his mind, all he he could think was that he wished that it was Bellatrix that was standing before him. He raised his wand, as Voldemort smirked at Dumbledore and did the same.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" There was the bright green light of the killing curse, then the body fell forward.

Dumbledore blinked and let out the breath he'd not been aware he was holding as he found himself looking as Harry Potter standing directly in front of him wand still raised. Dumbledore looked down at the now dead Voldemort in front of him. The prophecy had been fulfilled, but he had to admit it was a lot sooner than he'd expected. He looked up again to see Harry still standing there, staring at where Voldemort had been, his wand still raised.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked, concern entering his eyes as Harry didn't respond. He quickly made his way over to his student. As he got closer he saw that Harry was trembling, and his eyes were wide with shock. Dumbledore gently lowered Harry's wand arm. "Harry?" He said again, and this time Harry glanced at him, then at the floor.

"I killed him." He whispered.

"Yes you did." Dumbeldore said. "And I for one am very grateful." A twinkle in his eyes. Harry glanced up sharply and Dumbledore realised that had been the wrong thing to say.

"I killed him, professor. I'm a murder." Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You did what you had too."

"Oh yes, because of a prophecy." Harry said bitterly. "But what does it make me? Am I any better then he was?" Dumbledore was stunned, how could Harry even think such a thing.

"Harry, look at me, my boy." Harry looked up, his eyes full of fear and pain. "You did it to protect the ones you care for, Voldemort did it to cause pain and gain power. That is the difference between you and him. That's what makes you better. Do you understand?"

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, and opened his mouth to reply, when the fireplaces roared into life as Aurors Flooed in. Just as Harry's friends arrived. They looked at Harry, Dumbledore and the prone body of Voldemort for several seconds before Ron whooped and jumped into the air. That did it, Hermione and Ginny squealed and almost tackled Harry to the floor. Neville grinned and Luna smiled ethereally.

"Did you really do it!?" Ginny cried out. "Is he really dead?" Harry couldn't help but smile as his friends enthusiasm got to him.

"Yeah, Voldemort's dead." He said, and the whole room was filled with whispered. Ron clapped a hand round Harry's shoulders, and grinned.

"Hey mate!" He said. "What does it feel like to save the world?" Harry looked at his best friend and couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face, despite the guilt and pain he was feeling for killing someone, even if it was Voldemort.

"Good, I guess." He said. Somewhere deep inside Harry something stirred, it had been wait too many generations for this, it was ready to make it's presents known.

* * *

**Well there you have it. My first HP full length story has began!**

**Please review! **

**I'm addicted to reviews and need my fix! (Wow I sound so needy!)**


	2. Bittersweet Sixteenth

Dark Inheritance

**Wow I haven't had such a good responce to any of my other stories! :)**

**I'm going to answer the reviews, then we'll get to the story.**

**Bandgsecuitiyaw: Thankyou.**

**Barraanca: Thanks, I quite agree, most author seem to want to ruin a good vampire story with romance, or slash! **

**Tempete Sanguine: Thanks. What's with the A+ I felt like I was back in school. ;)**

**Sweet Sweet Addiction: Grins evilly Get used to cliff hangers, I tend to do that a lot.**

**Anaknisatanas: We'll have to wait and see. Seriously, even I don't know that yet. Maybe I shouldn't confess that. Oh hum. **

**JWOHRfan: Hope this doesn't disappoint.**

**Lonely Traveler: I know, I love cliffhangers! And thanks.**

**Padfoot1severus: You'll have to wait to find out about powers and such, and I'll try to keep the chapters over 2,000 words. :)  
**

**Take deep breath. Well on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Bittersweet Sixteenth

For the first time in his life Harry was, well pleased is to strong a word, so was relieved, he couldn't give a name to how he felt to be with the Durley's again. He didn't resent having to be there this summer, in fact it was nice to be away from the wizarding world for now. Everything had gone, well, nuts after the discovery that not only had Voldemort returned, but Harry had defeated him. Reporters had hounded him and his fellow students hadn't been much better. They had only let up after Hermione had threatened to curse the next person who pestered them about the events. The sight of one of the most straight-laced cool headed girl that angry had scared them off, even Ron had been wary of her after that. Harry chuckled at that memory. He was sitting on his bed waiting for midnight to come, just like he'd done every year of his birthday since he'd started at Hogwarts.

He glanced at his watch, five minutes and he'd be sixteen. Dumbledore had insisted that he went back to this house, Voldemort maybe dead, but there were still plenty of Deatheaters around. All of them would be after him for revenge. Lucius Malfoy was still out there and so was Bellatrix Lestrange. A cold hatred invaded his heart as he thought of her, and the way she'd killed the last family he had. He wanted to hurt her down and kill her. He gasped, had he really just thought that? He didn't really want to kill again did he? He'd killed Voldemort because he had to. He might not have done so, if he hadn't heard the prophecy not long before in the Department of Mysteries. But he'd done the right thing everyone told him that. But he still felt dirty for doing it, Harry could help it, it was wrong to kill.

"_A lot of people were saved by doing it."_ A voice hissed in his head. Harry frowned that didn't sound like his own voice, but at the same time he knew it wasn't coming from anywhere but himself.

"_Yes."_ Harry thought.

"_You would do it again, to save others?"_ The voice asked.

"_Yes."_ Harry said after a moments thought, thinking about his parents, Cedric, Sirius and Neville's parents. "But only if the were beyond hope." Their was a small chuckle in his head.

"_Like Bellatrix?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Lucius?" _

"_Yes." _Harry said wondering about the use of first names.

"_Peter?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Severus?"_ Harry frowned he didn't like his potions professor but did he really think that was a good reason to kill him?

"_No."_ Harry said.

"_He's a Deatheater." _

"_He hasn't done anything too bad." _

"_As far as you know." _

"_Dumbledore trusts him, there must be a good reason for that."_ Harry said getting alittle annoyed, and becoming aware of the fact he was in fact arguing with himself. There was soft laughter.

"_Deatheaters deserve death, and so does anyone that could become one."_ Harry's eyes widened at that.

"_By that logic Draco..." _

"_Maybe he should."_

"_What!?"_ Harry yelped in his mind._ "Draco maybe a git, but hasn't done anything!"_

"_Yet." _

"_Shut up!" _

"_You should stop them before they start."_ Harry shut his eyes.

"_Shut up!" _He thought angrily.

"_It's only a matter of time."_ Harry shock his head.

"_I said. SHUT UP!!" _Harry shout thought to the voice, and surprisingly it did.

Harry opened his eyes and was surprise to find that he was panting. He ran a hand though his hair. _What's got into me? _He looked at his watch again and saw that it less than a minute till his birthday. Anticipation and excitement welled up within him, far more then any other birthdays. Something important was going to happen. He didn't know why or how he knew this. But his whole body and being was singing with excitement.

57

58

59

00

Pain ripped though him at that moment. It didn't let up and only intensified. It was mostly centred around his shoulders. He was dimly aware of failing off the bed onto the floor before slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

Harry groaned as he regained consciousness, he whole body ached. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, and froze. Where were his glasses, he looked round and saw them on the carpet. He frowned, if he wasn't wearing them then why was everything in perfect focus? In fact he was sure he could see better than could before he passed out. A glance at the window told him it was still the dead of night, but was no longer so dark to him.

He sat up and winced as the tip of his wing hit the edge of his bed. _Hang on! Wing!?_ He shot to his feet, and winced again as his other wing banged against his bedside table. He looked to his side and saw that he did indeed have wings, they were feathered and such a deep obsidian that the eye couldn't focus on them. But tips were a dark red. His horror quickly faded to curiosity. He flexed them and found that yes they really were part of him. He easily had a wing span of eight foot. They felt... right, as if they were a part of his body he should always have had. Moments later instinct had them tucked safely behind his back. He wetted his dry lips and paused as his tongue passed his teeth. His eye teeth had lengthened to long and very sharp points. _What the hell!?_

Suddenly there were three loud cracks. Harry pressed his hands against his ears, he knew it was someone appariting, but it was much louder than it should be. He turned in the direction of the offending sound, to be confuted with the sight of three shocked wizards, Remus, Dumbledore and Snape.

"Professors?" Harry asked, and managed to convey all his confusion, fear and anxiety in just that one word. Harry became aware of an odd sensation like a dull ache in the pit of his stomach, and rhythmic beating sounds, there were three different rhythms.

"Oh dear lord, Harry." Remus said, taking a step forward. Harry's eyes widened slightly as the ache increased and so did one of the beating sounds, as Remus got closer to him. With a jolt Harry realised what the beating sound was, it was a heartbeat, he was hearing Remus's heartbeat! Harry shock his head and backed up, much to Remus's confusion. "Harry?" He said. Harry's leg hit the edge of his bed he sat heavily down and pushed himself back against the wall. He draw his legs up and new instincts had his wings envelope him. So all the others could see were back feathers. It was a very clear non-verbal 'Go away and leave me alone.' _This can't be happening! It's got to be a dream, a nightmare. I just can't be a... _He couldn't even think the word.

"Harry?" This time it was Dumbledore who'd spoken. But Harry didn't move. "I'm sure you want to know what has happened."

"I know what has happened sir." Harry said evenly, from within his black cocoon.

"You can't possibly understand, Potter. You were raised by Muggles, there is no way you..." Harry felt anger rise from nowhere and he growled making Snape stop in mid sentence. His wings shifted and he glared at his teacher.

"I may have been 'raised' by Muggles, sir." Making it into a sneer at the end. "But I am not stupid!" There were gasps from the men in front of him, as his eyes briefly flashed red before returning to their normal green. Harry blinked at their reactions and realised what he'd just said. _Where had that come from?_ He didn't have anytime to think about that before Snape reacted.

"Mr Potter! Unless you plan to serve detention for the rest of your life, I suggest you hold you tongue." Snape said cooly, but there was an undercurrent of anger, Harry could smell it. Smell it? Harry stared at him. "Nothing to say, Potter?" Snape sneered. Harry felt the anger again and was unaware of fact his eyes had flashed red again. He was going to respond, but Dumbledore raised a placating hand.

"Severus, I don't think it is wise to antagonise Harry at the moment." He said, looking alittle worried. Severus looked at him then back to Harry, but didn't say anything more. Harry relaxed slightly

"Professor, I know that I have become a..." He trailed off.

"A vampire." Remus supplied softly. Harry gulped at that, he'd guessed that was it, but he didn't like it being confirmed like that.

"What I don't understand is how and why." He felt strangely calm about the whole thing after Remus had confirmed it. Dumbledore looked at him sadly, the twinkle completely missing from his blue eyes.

"Those, my boy, are basically the same questions." He said. Harry frowned at that cryptic response. "You see there aren't any pure blood families that do not have magical creatures somewhere in their family tree."

"But I'm not pure blood." Harry said.

"James was." Remus said.

"Quite so, Remus." Dumbledore said. "It seems that the Potter line had a vampire in it at some point. And creature inheritance happens on someone sixteenth birthday. However certain prerequisites have to be met before then to trigger the transformation." Harry waited for him to continue, but it seemed that was all he was going to say for now. Harry took a deep breath.

"And what might those be?" Harry said more harshly then he intended. Dumbledore and Remus seemed unable to met his gaze and Severus had a carefully placed blank expression.

"There is only one that we are aware of for vampires, and that is that someone has to kill before their sixteenth." Dumbledore said, Harry stared at him as his insides went cold at the realisation that this happened because he'd killed Voldemort. _Why me?! Why can't I be normal for once?!_

"I guess no good deed goes unpunished, huh, professor?" Harry said coldly. Dumbledore looked truly shocked at Harry's tone, as was Harry.

"It's not that bad, Harry." Remus said.

"Not that bad!?" Harry snapped. "I'm not human anymore, what could be worse than that?" Remus looked hurt. Harry suddenly very guilty. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. Remus waved it off.

"It's quiet alright, Harry." He said, and gave a weak smile. "I'm just glad we got more normal reaction from you." Harry frowned at that, had he be reacting oddly?

"It's not all bad, Harry." Dumbledore said, more like his normal self. "Severus there's a potion for the blood cravings, isn't there?" Severus nodded, eyeing Harry coldly.

"There is." He said. "I should start on it straight away." He apparited, and Harry flinched at the sound.

"With the blood lust risk out of the way I see no reason why you couldn't return to Hogwarts this year." Harry closed his eyes for a second at the mention of blood, he'd been trying to ignore the ache in his stomach, but now it had become burning and he found it hard to ignore it anymore. "Furthermore, as you have come of age, the ward on this house have been broken." Harry's eyes widened at this and a smile filled his face.

"You mean, I don't have to live here anymore?" He said.

"Quite so. You may move to the Burrow. I'm sure your friends will be pleased to see you." Dumbledore said. "I must go make the necessary arrangements." And with that he too apparited away, leaving just Remus with Harry.

"I doubt that will be an easy conversation." Harry said, He was ecstatic, he couldn't wait to see Ron, the twins and Ginny again, maybe even Hermione will be there.

"I'm sure it'll go be fine, the Weasley's are very open minded on these things." Remus said.

"Moony." Harry whispered. "I'm scared." Remus looked at the boy-that-lived, he looked so alone. Remus went to sit in the bed beside Harry who took a sharp in take of breath and moved away. Remus looked worried then realised what the problem was. He kept his distance.

"There's nothing to be scared of." Remus reasured him. Harry looked at him like he knew Remus was lying.

"Yes there is." He said. "Even if the Order and my friends accepts me, no one else will. After all I'm a dark creature now." He said bitterly. Remus looked saddly down at the boy he concidered his cub.

"Oh Harry." He said. "I'll never leave you, what ever happens I'll be there for you." Harry looked up at his one time professor wide eyed. The smile slowly returned.

"Thank you, Remus." He said. Remus smiled.

"Well, I better go. We'll come pick you up in the morning." He said and smiled again at Harry before apperiting away. Harry let his chin drop heaverily onto his knees, which were still against his chest. _What on earth was he going to do now? _

"Finally! I thought they were never going to leave!" A voice said and Harry jumped to his feet, reaching for his wand, which wasn't there it was on his desk. He looked round to see a man standing in the corner of the room. There was something familiar about him, even though Harry was sure he'd never met him before. The man chuckled at Harry's reaction, before moving further into the room.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not here to hurt you." Harry only found that half reassuring, as far as he knew this guy could be a Deatheater.

Harry took in his appearance. Black robes, pale skin, hair that fell just below his shoulders, it was white even though he looked no more than thirty and sharp features. But by far the most striking thing about him was his eyes, they were grey, and held the lightness on Dumbledore, but there was a shadow behind them saying that if pushed he wouldn't hesitate in killing you. It was quite a disturbing combination.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. The man smiled.

"I'll give you one guess." He said, and Harry was shocked to hear that it was in Parseltongue. He'd only ever heard that from snakes and Voldemort. Harry took in his appearance again and noted that the robes the man wore had green lining and it had silver trimmings. Harry realised he had seen him before, in books and portraits in Hogwarts.

"Your Salazar Slytherin!" Harry exclaimed.

"Very good, Mr Potter, very good." Salazar said and smiled revealing a pair of very sharp fangs.

* * *

**There we have it the first chapter. :)**

**Betcha ya didn't see that coming, Huh huh?**

**Any way please keep the reviews coming! :**


	3. Truth and Blood

Dark Inheritance

Chapter 2: Truth and Blood

* * *

**Sorry that it's been so long since I update, but i've had computer trouble anyway I'm back now. :)**

**Thanks for all that have reviewed! Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry glanced at his bedside table, where he normally leaves his wand, it was gone. There was a soft chuckle.

"Looking for this." Salazar said smoothly. Harry looked back at him, to see him holding his wand. "Here." He tossed it to Harry, who caught it. Then frowned, normally whenever he picked up his wand he felt a small surge of power from it, like some sort of recognition, there had been none just then. It was his wand, he recognised it, something was very wrong. He turned an accusing glare on Slytherin.

"What have you done to it!?" He demanded, yet again surprising himself at how cold he sounded. Salazar suddenly looked less fierce, he shook his head.

"I haven't done anything to it." He said. "You simply can not use it anymore." Harry went pale, he couldn't use magic anymore! Salazar chuckled, Harry glared at him, that was getting annoying. "You can use magic, just not that way." He said. "But that's a lesson for another time, right now we need to get moving." Harry actually growled.

"I'm not going with you, the Order's coming in the morning." He said. Salazar sighed in the manner of someone dealing with a difficult child. He went and sat down next to Harry, who tensed.

"Harry, you can't go with them, at least not yet, they don't know how to deal with you."

"But Dumbledore said..." Harry started, but Salazar cut him off.

"Look, they only know about Low-bloods. You are a High-blood. We're very different." Harry looked confused. "Think on it this way, if a Low-blood vampire was a house cat, High-bloods are lions. Understand?" Harry's eyes went wide.

"So I'm dangerous." He asked. Salazar chuckled again.

"Everyone's dangerous, given the right situation." He said. Salazar jumped to his feet and clapped his hands. "Anyway, right now we need to deal with those wings of yours. We can't have you wondering around showing those off can we." Harry frowned, he was not acting the way he thought Salazar Slytherin would. Salazar got a far away look in his eyes. "History isn't always kind, Harry, you'd do well to remember that." Salazar snapped out of it. "Your wings, just concentrate on them not being there and they won't be." _That seemed way to simple._

"Maybe, but it's true." Salazar amusement clear in his voice. Harry glared at him.

"Stop doing that!" He said, he hated people reading his mind it reminded him to much of how Voldemort had used him, it had got Sirius dead. They stared at each other for some time before Harry sighed and decided to try what Salazar suggested. It wasn't long before he felt the really strange sensation of his wings being sucked back into his back. It didn't hurt, just tingled, it felt natural. Salazar smiled at him.

At that moment there was a swirl of black smoke and someone stepped out of it. He was wearing all black with red trims, he was over 6 foot, had black hair and dark blue eyes. His eyes had a mischievous look that reminded Harry of Sirius. The man smiled at Harry before turning to Salazar, with a small bow.

"Caleb Slytherin." Harry's eyes widened. Slytherin? Was he Salazar's son or something? Salazar flashed Harry a smirk before returned the bow.

"Salazar Slytherin." It had the air of a formality that had to be performed. "Tell me how did it go?"

"Perfectly." Caleb said sounding bored as if there could be no other way it could have gone. "They will not remember anything of him being a vampire." Harry jerked his feet, and glared up at Caleb.

"What had you done to them!?" He growled. Caleb looked at him unfazed.

"Nothing that hurt them, don't worry, little bro." He said. _Little bro? what does he mean by that?_ Harry growled again at being talked down to. Salazar placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's alright." He said. "Why don't you explain, Caleb, before he attacks you." Caleb sighed.

"Fine, look they won't remember, it's like vampire obliviation. They now think that the wards going off was just a false alarm." He smirked. "So you see little bro, your friends will not be coming to get you." Harry looked at the carpet. They weren't coming he was stuck with these vampires.

"Nice, Caleb. As caring as always." Salazar said. "There are three Muggles in this house, why don't you get a drink?" He suggested, Caleb's eyes instantly went red and Harry felt sick. "Only one please we need to feed too." That's it Harry knew he was going to be sick, his stomach felt like it was on fire. Caleb grinned and left the room way to happy. Harry became aware that Salazar was looking a him. "Hungry Harry?" Harry looked at him sharply he knew what was being implied and shock his head.

"No." He said.

"Yes you are, you've just transformed, you need to feed, we've already waited to long."

"If you knew why ask?" Harry said defiantly, unsure where it came from. "You can't make me."

"What are you a child?" Salazar suddenly looked very angry. He grabbed Harry be the collar and dragged him down the hall to were the Dursley's were sleeping. As they got closer, Harry could hear two heartbeats, just like he'd heard from Remus. Just as Salazar opened the bedroom door, Harry's nose flared as a heavenly smell hit him and the burning increased. Harry was pushed closer to Vernon, he could see the pulse at his neck. Harry felt an inching in his teeth and he felt them get longer. The voice that he'd heard early, spoke to him.

"_Drink, feed you need it."_ Harry got closer to Vernon, enveloped in that heavenly smell _"Blood."_ At that word Harry jerked back. What the hell was he doing!? He took some steps back, before powerful arms stopped him and pushed him back.

"You need it, don't fight it." Salazar hissed in Parseltongue.

"No," Harry said weakly, as every other part of him was screaming yes. Salazar growled, lent forward and with a sharpened nail cut a thin line over Vernon's neck. When Harry saw the thin line of blood well up, something in his mind snapped.

The next moment Harry was biting Vernon's next, he moaned as the most delicious think he'd ever tasted filled his mouth. He drank it greedily hoping that it would never end. But all to soon he became aware of the thudding weakening then stop altogether, then the blood stopped coming. Harry fell back from the body, still in a state of ecstasy.

"I can still remember my first time." A voice cut though the haze around Harry's mind. "It's never quite the same again." Harry blinked and groaned as the ecstasy left him. There was a chuckle.

"Be nice Caleb, it's not going to be easy from him." Harry's eyes finally focused and he saw Salazar and Caleb watching him. Suddenly it hit him what he'd done. He glanced at the now dead Vernon, and did the only thing he could, he fainted. They stared at the now unconscious Harry Potter.

"Well that's different." Caleb said. Salazar chuckled as he picked up the boy.

"We can't all be like you." He said. "As I recall you loved it from the start." Caleb shrugged.

"It wasn't like I hadn't killed before."

"Go get his things." Salazar said, as they left the bedroom. Caleb sighed and entered Harry's room.

Alittle time later, they left the house. Harry showed no sign of waking. They turned to face the house.

"You can do the honours." Salazar said. Caleb smirked, raised a hand and pointed at number 4 Privet Drive and muttered.

"Incendio." The house burst into flames that rapidly started to destroy it. Now for the finale touch to totally throw the humans off their tracks. He pointed at the sky and yelled. "MORSMORDRE." The dark mark appeared above the house. Caleb smirked.

"Nice touch." Salazar said approvingly. They had to live quick before the Aurors arrived. They disappeared in a swirl of black smoke.

* * *

**Hope it was worth the wait. ;)  
**

**Please keep up the reviews.**


	4. Perfectly Inhuman

Dark Inheritance

**Sorry it's been sooo long since I updated this. But my muse left me for the story, and now its back! Yay!**

**Thanks for that great reviews and I hope you enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Perfectly Inhuman

Harry came to, to the sound of an argument. He was laying on a bed that way more comfortable than he had at the Durleys, or even at Hogwarts.

"...Just more time."

"But Salazar, it's been almost two days, how much more time does the kid need?" _Two days? _Salazar chuckled.

"Don't complain, Caleb, just because it only lasted 6 hours for you means nothing." Salazar said and Kaleb snorted. "The Cleansing is different for us all."

"Whatever you say Sal." Caleb said. "But I don't see how it takes so long to get rid of some pesky emotions anyway." Harry's eyes shot open at that statement. He looked over at the two vampires, but neither of them noticed that he was awake.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded. They looked over at him in surprise.

"You're awake!" Salazar said, Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that. as he move to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Is it that obvious?" Harry drawled, he startled at that. _Why did he say that? _ Caleb grinned.

"Love the new attitude, little bro, maybe we'll get along after all."

Something was wrong, very wrong. Harry could remembered that he'd kill Vernom, but he just couldn't care less about it. Normally he was thinking about Sirius all the time and full of guilt at that. But know when he'd just thought of his godfather now, he felt nothing, like he was a stranger. The same was true for his friends and Dumbledore. This would have scared him, but it turned he wasn't capable of that anymore either. Harry frowned

"What's wrong with me?" He demanded and glared at Caleb when he laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with you!" He said.

"It was the Cleansing." Salazar said. Harry looked at him.

"The what?"

"The Cleansing happens after the first feeding, it's when the mind is..." Salazar paused as if trying to find the right words.

"Cleansed of unnecessary impulses." Caleb supplied as he rolled his eyes at Salazar.

"Caleb!" Salazar said. "Just because you didn't have emotions before the Cleansing, doesn't mean you need to be so insensitive."

"I so to had emotions, I just ignored them!" Caleb said with a pout.

"Urm, is that why I don't care about killing Uncle Vernom?" He asked. Salazar looked at him. Was that sadness in his eyes? I had disappeared so fast Harry couldn't be sure.

"That's part of it, yes." He said.

"What else?" Harry prodded.

"Well, any attachments to anything other than your own kind has been removed and you will never be able to relate to them on an emotional level." Salazar said. _So that's why I don't care about my friends anymore. _

"And no more guilt, fear, or envy." Caleb said and grinned a toothy grin while his eyes flashed red. "Makes us better killers." Harry blinked, he knew that he should be annoyed at losing as important as emotions, but it felt so normal, so right, for it to be this way. Salazar turned towards the door.

"Come on Harry, we can't have you sitting in your room all day. We should go somewhere more comfortable." He walked out without looking back to see if Harry was following. Caleb smirked.

"Come on kid." He said, and chuckled as Harry sneered at him for calling him 'kid'. But Harry followed Salazar out, with the still chuckling Caleb following him.

Harry quickly got lost, where ever he was it was bigger than any house he'd ever been in. He would have been surprised if someone said it was as big as Hogwarts, although he doubted that really. After some time they entered a room that was double the size of the Griffindor common room. It appeared to be half sitting room half library. There was a massive fire place to the side with several armchairs and sofas in front of it, and the other side of the room the walls were covered with books. _Hermione would be in heaven here._ Salazar went and took one of the armchairs, Caleb sat and somehow managed to take up the entire sofa, but that could have just been his wings which he unfolded from his back as he sat down. Salazar gave him a look that spoke of disapproval at his actions. Harry took another armchair, and looked around the room. It was decorated with mostly deep golds and reds, but there was some deep greens and blue scattered around. Harry then focused on Salazar who seemed to be just waiting for him to speak.

"Where am I?" He asked. Immediately Caleb jumped to his feet and spread his arms and wings wide.

"This is Slytherin Manor!" He said, and Harry couldn't help smiling at the theatrics. He was starting to like Caleb.

"Ah, so you can smile, I was starting to worry." Salazar said, as Caleb sprawled out on the sofa again. Harry simply shrugged. "I think it's getting a bit cold." He said and pointed at the fireplace and a fire instantly erupted in the grate. Harry gasped.

"I thought you said we couldn't do magic." He said. Salazar sighed.

"No, I said we can't use wands, but that's just because our magic is easier to access so we don't need one." Salazar said. "Try it." He said see Harry confusion. Harry took a breath, it was worth a try. He raised a hand palm upwards.

"Lumos." He whispered and a ball of light appeared above his hand. "Nox." It disappeared. Harry grinned. "Wicked." He was wandless!

"And that's not all we can do, little bro." Caleb said.

"Why'd you call me that?" Harry asked him.

"What? Little bro?" Caleb grinned when Harry nodded. "Because you are."

"Huh?"

"It's a long story, Harry." Salazar said. Harry raised an eye brow.

"I've got time." He said. Salazar chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose you do. Very well. We are all of the Slytherin line of High-blood vampire, and yes Slytherin is a vampire name, not a wizard one. That is why there are no wizards with the name.

Vampires can't have children, only the First Ones could, and they are all dead now. Vampire blood is in all Pureblood lines, and is only activated when someone is powerful enough and kills before they hit sixteen."

"Like you." Caleb supplied. Harry nodded, he was still at the part that said he couldn't have children. It wasn't as if he'd be planning it, but well he always thought it would just happen, especially after he'd killed Voldemort.

"Thank you, Caleb." Salazar said. "You see the vampire that Blooded the Potter line was called Slytherin. So in a way both Caleb and I are your brothers, and as such you are now Harry James Slytherin." Harry stared at Salazar for a long time.

"So I really am your heir then?" Harry asked. Salazar sighed.

"Aren't you listening!" He said. "I can't have children! I became a Slytherin the same way you have." He took a breath, and calmed down visibly. "No, you are a decedent of my brother."

"I never heard of you having a brother." Harry said. Salazar smirked.

"Oh, you know him, he's just as famous as I am." He said.

"Maybe you should tell him your name before Slytherin." Caleb said sounding very bored. Harry looked at Salazar curiously.

"What was your name before?" He asked. Salazar smirked again.

"Gryffindor." He said. Harry almost choked on air.

"You're... You're a Gryffindor!"

"Yes! I _was_ a Gryffindor, but that changed when I killed a muggle while defending Godric." Salazar said eyes flashing red briefly, then he put a hand to his temple and closed his eyes. He then muttered under his breath. "And they wonder why I hate like muggles."

"Urm." Was all Harry could say to that, while Caleb was grinning again. Salazar waved him off.

"Oh, go explore the manor." He said dismissively.

"Er, Okay." Harry said sensing that he'd touched a nerve in Salazar. He quickly left.

"Sal?" Caleb said.

"Hmm?"

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." Salazar growled and Caleb rolled his eyes at the obvious lie.

"Should we tell him about the Revenge-taking?"

"No, let him be for the time being." Salalzar said staring at the door. "He's not ready for it yet." Caleb gave a feral grin.

"I'm guessing he's going to have more than one." He said.

"Three." Salazar said. "It would have been six, but three are already dead."

"It's going to be very interesting. Can't wait to see what he'll do to them." Caleb said.

"It'll be a bloodbath no doubt about." Salazar agreed. "There's a lot of anger in that boy." Caleb nodded.

* * *

**As always please review!**

**I'll try to keep hold of that Muse, but it's a slippery devil! **


	5. And So It Begins

Dark Inheritance

* * *

**Here we are a new chapter! Wow muck faster this time. Yay!**

**It's short but don't worry it's setting up for something big.**

* * *

Chapter 4: And So It Begins

Two months passed and Harry found him self enjoying his new life, of course the fact that he no longer felt any attachment to his pervious life helped a lot in that regard. He and Caleb quickly became good friends, as it seemed that the only attachment he could form was with other High-bloods. It goes without saying that said attachment was strictly platonic. Which Harry made clear to Caleb on many occasions. To which Caleb said that eternity was a long time and Harry would get bored someday. Harry insisted that Hell would have to freeze over for it to happen. Caleb merely smiled which made Harry want to hit him which he did, and nothing has been said since.

Harry loved how much easier magic was for him now. He could do thing now that he had no hope in hell of doing when he was a Wizard. It seemed that if he concentrated hard enough he could anything. Salazar told him that was because his magical core was not only bigger then before but also connected directly with his mind, hence not needing a wand to focus it.

He also learnt a lot about what it meant to be a High-blood vampire. He was now part of an immortal yet dying race. The irony was not lost on him. It seemed that he was the first High-blood to awaken in 350 years, the last being Caleb. There were many reasons for this, the main being that only High-blood vampires that could have children are all dead, killed by the High-blood werewolves, who are now facing the same fate as the vampires. Add to this the fact that many pure-blood families are dying out and the fact that people no longer get into situations that would result killing before the age of sixteen any more. So now with a declining 'birth rate' and constant loses to the High-blood werewolves, you have a recipe for slow extinction. It turned out that there were only a couple of hundred High-blood vampires in the whole world.

Low-blood vampires, the kind that the wizarding world is aware of are is different matter entirely. While not as well adapted to survival, as in sensitively to sunlight, slower, worse senses, wings which can not be used for flight, emotions and high need for blood, they have something that High-bloods lack, the ability to turn a human into a vampire with their blood.

Harry was was currently in Muggle London, searching for his next meal. He learnt that if he completely drained his meal, he wouldn't have to feed for a week. Not that he minded feeding more often, but it would draw to much attention to themselves having to many bloodless bodies turning up. After feeding it was like being high, they was no way to be in the right mind frame to incinerate the bodies. Harry was following a couple, a red head and a brunette, they were magical, it would be such a nice meal, magical blood is so much better then non-magical blood. For some reason Harry's mind flashed back to a few weeks ago, when he'd finally asked Caleb's weird reaction when they talked about his human family.

**Flashback.**

_Harry and Caleb were lying on their backs staring at the stars, Harry loved to fly, and it had been his first trip out under his own power. Flying without a broom, with just you only wings to rely on was intoxicating. They were currently resting on the roof of Big Ben. Harry prompt himself up on his elbow and looked over at Caleb, who had his eye closed for the moment. _

"_Caleb." Harry said._

"_Hmm?" _

"_What's wrong with Sal?" Harry asked. Celab cracked a eye and looked side long at Harry. _

"_What do you mean, exactly?" He asked back. _

"_Well, on my first night, it seemed that he_ cared_ about his past human family, why?" Harry knew by then that was normal for a High-blood vampire. Caleb sighed and turned to look at Harry fully. _

"_Something went wrong with Sal's Cleansing. I think his first meal wasn't human." Caleb said. Harry stared at Caleb for a moment then his face scrunched up in disgust at the idea of drinking animal blood. Caleb chuckled, then got glared at for his trouble, Caleb coughed. "Well it basically means that, while he lost his emotions, he didn't lose any his attachments to human life. That's why he continued to live with them for a while, you see." Harry nodded, he couldn't even begin to imagine what that was like. _

"_I feel sorry for the old guy." Harry said. Caleb burst out laughing._

"_Don't let him hear you say that, you'd end up quartered!" Harry glared at him again, and Caleb laughed harder. Before jumping up, his wings coming out instantly. "Come on, race you home!" He said leaping off the roof. _

"_Hey!" Harry said following him. "No fair! You had a head start!" _

**End Flashback**

Harry shook the memory out of his head, now was not the time for that. He was hunting. Now the brunette was stronger magically, would taste so much stronger, but the red head, well Harry just like red heads. Just as Harry was about to make his move the brunette looked behind her and both of them froze as their eyes locked. The red head finally figured out something was up and looked as well.

"Bloody hell!" He yelped. Shaking both Harry and Hermione out of their shock at seeing each other. _What the hell were his two old best friends doing out in Muggle London at 2 bloody am! And why in hell did he have to meet them! _Harry did the only thing he could given the situation, he snarled at them. They both jumped.

"Harry!" Hermione said in a squeaky voice.

"We thought you were dead, mate!" Ron said. Harry stared at him. _Why would they think that? He'd only been gone two months. _

"I'm not." He said, and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Salazar! Caleb!" Harry roared as soon as he appeared in Slytherin Manor. Getting no answer, Harry growled, and stalked into the sitting room, to find Salazar and Caleb staring at him. Concern was written on Salazar's face while Caleb looked his normal amused self. Harry coould figure out why he was so angry. It seemed like seeing his old friends ignited a fury inside him, a fury he didn't even know had been there.

"Care to tell me why my friends think I'm dead?" He asked coldly. Salazar and Caleb exchanged looks, a small smile appeared on Caleb's face. "Well." Harry would have been confused as to why it mattered to him that they thought he was dead, but he was to angry to care right now.

"We faked your death." Caleb said.

"Caleb." Salazar said, warning in his tone. Caleb glanced at him and shrugged.

"We made it look like Deatheater killed you." Harry blinked as the anger intensified at the mention of Deatheaters.

"Why you do that!?" Harry demanded but didn't give them time to respond before continuing. "Oh like it really matters! My whole life has been controlled by what other people do. I never had a say in anything! Not even how I died!" Harry said, ignoring how stupid that sounded. "First it's some bloody prophecy! That makes a mad man kill my family!" Unbeknown to his eyes turned blood red. "Then some old man manipulates and lies to me for years! The world expects me to be perfect, and hates me if I'm not!" And red aura began to flare up around Harry. "Everyone I cared about is dead! It's all..." _Kill them._ "It's all..." _Kill them they deserve it._ "It's all there fault!" Harry shouted, and grinning he disappeared in the black smoke. Caleb and Salazar each let out a sigh.

"So it starts." Caleb states.

"Go after him." Salazar said. "Makes sure he stays safe." Caleb nodded and disappears in his own smoke.

* * *

**There you go! As always please review.**

**Right, Poll time!**

**I've worked out the first two people on Harry list of revenge, but who should be the third?**

**1. Severus Snape**

**2. Dolores Umbridge**

**3. Lucius Malfoy  
**

**4. Albus Dumbledore**

**5. Draco Malfoy**

**6. Other (Please state who and why)**

**Please bare in mind revenge will be taken by physical torture and death. **


	6. Ratcatcher

Dark Inheritance

**

* * *

Sorry it's so late. Bad muse bad!**

**The love for Dumbledore is just palatable! ;)**

**Warning: Torture and death in this chapter and the next two as well. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Rat-catcher

Harry anger calmed to a point, a single deadly point that was aimed at thing at that moment, or rather one person. Without who's betrayal, his parents wouldn't be dead, he wouldn't have been the Boy-who-lived, he wouldn't have been subjected to the Dursleys, wouldn't have had to kill Voldemort and wouldn't have became a damn vampire. This person had a name, Wormtail or more commonly known as Peter Pettigrew.

Due to his lack of imagination, Wormtail wasn't that had to find, still being at Riddle Manor. Fittingly enough Wormtail was hiding a swirling mass of rats in the dungeon. Harry really didn't think that was something that muggle manor houses usually had, it must have been added by Voldemort. Harry smirked, he waved a hand and all the rats froze. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for, a rat with a sliver paw. He picked it up, grinning evilly, and walked out of the dungeon. As soon as he left all the other rats started moving again.

Harry entered the dark lounge, and flung the rat away with force. It transformed into Wormtail mid flight, and crashed head long into the unlit fireplace. Wormtail whimpered, Harry began walking towards him, as he crouched, covering his head muttering to himself.

"The Master will come back. Just have to hide, yes hide and wait." Harry smirked.

"Your master is dead, it's time for meet your destiny." He said. "Crucio." Wormtail convulsed on the floor as the spell hit him, but barely made a sound. Harry frowned, it was not fun, all that time with Voldemort, must have made him used to that curse. The curse was lifted and Wormtail finally looked up to see Harry for the first time. He lifted a hand towards him.

"H..Harry." Harry hissed.

"It's time for justice." Wormtail shook his head.

"The Dark Lord is powerful." He said. "You wouldn't h..hurt me. Not you p..perfect child of James and Lily..." He was cut off by a powerful burst of raw magic blasting though the room. Harry eyes bled to pure red, and his fangs lengthened.

"How dare you soil their names with your tongue!" Harry almost yelled. Before a deadly smirk crossed his features. Wormtail whimpered again. Harry raised a hand. "Accio Wormtail's tongue." Wormtail's eyes widened and he squeaked as his tongue suddenly appeared in Harry's hand. Surprise only registered for less then a second before it disappeared and Harry took a bite out of the tongue. He licked his lips and smiled a bloody smile at Wormtail as he tossed the piece of flesh away. Wormtail squeaked again and tried to run for the door. Harry waved a hand and he was pined to the wall, another wave and objects around the room flew at him. They hit him so hard that even the blunt ones pieced his flesh and the wall behind, so even when the magic released him he stayed in the same position. Wormtail bit back a scream, blood dripping from the conner of his mouth.

Harry walked very slowly towards him, he paused long enough to change a quill into a nasty looking knife. He stopped infront of him and smirked.

"'Arree." Wormtail said though the bloody mess that was his mouth. Harry draw back the knife and plunged it deeply into his gut. This time Wormtail did scream as his gut emptied onto the carpet. Harry grinned in satisfaction. He could hear Wormtails heart slowing down rapidly. Harry vanished Wormtails clothes, and began to carve into his chest. Wormtail was far to gone to respond to this. He carved just one word clearly on the mans chest. TRAITOR. By the time he finished Wormtail was dead, but there was one more thing to be done. Harry dipped two fingers into wound in the gut and began to write on the wall next to it.

Killer of thirteen.

Betrayer of six.

Framer of one.

Marauders were broken,

Death was to good.

Cedric, James, lily.

Justice is served.

Harry stepped back. Two more to go. He smirked and disappeared in a swirl of black mist. A figure stepped out of the darkness and assessed scene before him. He smirked.

"Poetic, little bro." He said, before he too disappeared.

* * *

**Call me sick, but I really enjoyed writing that!**

**Sorry, that it's so short! But short and sweet, huh?**

**Till next time, review!  
**


	7. Revenge is bloody

Dark Inheritance

* * *

**Wow, it's been over a year since I last posted! But now I've finally finished! Yay! My first completed multi-chapter HP story. :)**

**I really hope it's worth the wait. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Revenge is bloody

Hermione sat at the table, it was the Halloween feast, but she didn't feel like eating any of the food that was spread out in front of her. She couldn't stop thinking about when she'd seen Harry, in London, that time when they had sneaked out of school to look for him. The way he had vanished it didn't look like anything she'd heard of before and she couldn't find anything in the library even close to it. But Harry was alive and she couldn't stop until she found him again. She glanced to her right and almost gagged at the sight of how much food Ron was shovelling into his mouth.

"Ron, how can you eat like that, at a time like this?" she asked. Ron looked at her a confused look in his eyes, before he swallowed what was in his mouth.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" he asked.

"How can you enjoy your self when Harry's alive and might need our help?" she asked frustrated.

"I donno, Hermione he didn't look like he wanted our help," Ron said. "Besides I figure, now he's killed old moldy git, he can do what he likes."

"Ronald Weasley! Do you care about Harry at all?" Hermione asked hotly. Ron's reply was lost forever as at that moment the ceiling of the Great Hall went dark as did all the candles plunging the hall into complete darkness. There were a few screams of shock at the sudden darkness, but before the faculty were able to make any moves the candles and ceiling flickered back into life and there were more screams. To the surprise of everyone these screams were from the Slytherin side of the hall and they were of horror and fear. Hermione and Ron turned to the Slytherin side and froze at the sight before them.

"Oh my god," Hermione whispered.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted.

For on the wall besides the Slytherin table, which was by now empty of students, was Bellatrix Lestrange, she had been crucified, by what looked like wands. What was worst was she was still alive, but totally out of it. A wand was floating by her and it began to write on the wall besides her, the letters were red and couldn't be anything but blood, they formed words, words which were names:

Alice Longbottom

Frank Longbottom

Sirius Black

Countless more.

The wand moved back and floated in front of Bellatrix's chest, then as fast a bullet in move forward and buried it's self in her heart, her body shuddered then fell still. The shock didn't have time to wear off before a figure appeared at the head of the Ravenclaw table facing the teachers. They couldn't see anything of the figure as they wore a cloak with the hood up totally obscuring their face. The faculty were instantly on their feet reaching for there missing wands the figure chuckled at their faces as one by one they realised whose wands had been used in the crucifixion. The normally cheerful Albus Dumbledore's face was set in a very grim expression as he gazed at the intruder.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why Professor don't you recognise me?" The figure asked and the smirk could be heard. The figure reached up and pulled his hood down.

"Potter!" Snape hissed.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, she couldn't believe that he was really here it was a dream come true, that was until he looked over at her. His eyes met her's and she gasped, they were the eyes of a cold blooded killer. Harry smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, at her and Ron.

"Hey guys, sorry but this isn't a social visit," he said.

"What do you want!?" Dumbledore asked. Harry's eyes flared red before he turned back to the headmaster.

"Vengeance," he said flatly. Dumbledore's eyes flickered to where Bellatrix was still pined to the wall.

"Now you have it what will you do?" he asked the boy. Harry cocked his head.

"But I'm not finished yet, Albus," he said, as his eyes flared red again. There was a general gasp of shock from the faculty, except from Snape, who sneered, and Dumbledore who looked sadly down at the boy.

"What have you become, my boy,"

"Only what you made me, old man," Harry said, his face twisted into a sneer. "And I'm not your boy!" Harry stepped forward and raised his hand in a gesture that every Muggleborn recognised, the affect was also recognised. Dumbledore was raised into the air choking on nothing, unable to breath. Harry watched dispassionately, and without their wands the other professors were unable to do anything. Harry advanced.

"You didn't make sure my family was safe from Voldemort, causing their deaths. You left me with the Dursleys knowing what they would do to a magical child! You refused to tell me about the prophecy or train me, which led to Voldemort coming back, Cedrics and Sirius's death! Not to meant making me a killer before my sixteenth and making me what I am now." Harry head tilted to one side. "Actually that's something I should be grateful for, and my thanks will be a quick death." Harry brought his other hand next to his raised hand and mimicked them flying apart. Dumbledore was torn limb from limb, showering the teachers table with blood and body parts.

Harry ignored the screaming and panic as he turned and walked back down the hall, no one noticed the figures of Salazar and Caleb appear next to him in a swirl of black smoke. Salazar calmly gazed at the scene, then turned to Caleb.

"I believe you owe me fifty Galleons," he said. Caleb grumbled but handed the money over.

"I was sure that Snape guy would have been one of them," he said.

"Snape's a git, but he's always tried to protect me in his own warped way," Harry said as they walked towards the doors.

"How do you feel?" Salazar asked him. Harry paused.

"Calm, content, like nothing can hurt me anymore," Harry frowned, "If that makes sense." Salazar and Caleb grinned.

"That's just how it should be," Salazar said. "No more fear, no more regret, no more weakness."

"Freedom," Harry said with a smile. "What now?"

"I know this place in New York where you can drink as much as you can for twenty Dollars," Caleb said.

"Bottled or from the source?" Harry asked. Caleb looked offended.

"Source. What do you take me for?"

"Well..." Harry's response was cut off as they left the hall, leaving the chaos and the friends struggling to reach him, in a swirl of black smoke.

* * *

**That's it! *jumps for joy* Finished! **

**Thank you to everyone that has read this and to those that reviewed as well a special thank you :) **

**See ya around**

**SSG**


End file.
